


Just One Kiss?

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Murphy asked Connor to kiss him. One time he agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...enjoy.

A few moments in Connor and Murphy MacManus' lives that a simple question was asked. 

*

"Hey Connor!" A five your old Murphy MacManus called out to his brother from the kitchen. 

His twin came strolling in and looked at what Murphy was doing. He was sitting and watching an old tv were two people were kissing. It was gross. 

"What is it, Murph?" Connor asked kinda bored he wanted to go back to coloring in the living room. 

"Can you kiss me?" Murphy asked with the straightest straight face ever. 

Connor didn't know what to do or say. "Um no Murphy I'm not gonna kiss ya." 

Murphy pursed his lips out in disappointment. After a moment he turned back to the tv happily. "Ok Nevermind Connor." And started flipping through the 5 channels again. 

Connor simply shook his head and went back into the room. His brother really was strange. All the other kids didn't like him because he was strange. Connor picked up the blue crayon and colored the sky. 

Connor hated those kids. 

*

Connor was just having the best night of his life. It was New Years and he was aloud to drink this year. 

His uncle had let him and Murph have has many beers as they'd want. Said that they were 16 that's old enough to drink. 

Connor was drinking at the bar laughing and joking with everyone. His mother keep saying he should slow down on the drinks he said fuck that. 

Connor was currently trying to swoo a pretty blonde girl. She was about 2 years older than him but his natural charm was working wonders and soon enough he was sitting on the bar stool with her on his lap kissing her. 

This night was getting better and better. 

"Break it up you two!" his mother screeched after Connor literally had the best make out session in his life so far. "It's a a few minute til the New Year. Everyone's outside waiting for the fireworks. Get out you two." 

Connor shrugged at.....ummm...he forgot her name. "Let's go out. Should be a nice show." 

"I bet it will be. Maybe after we can slip away." She quietly said. 

"Aye that too." Connor lifted her off of him and held her hand out the door. He glanced at his watch 7 mins. 

He stood and talked with the girl for a few more minutes until something started to annoy him. He couldn't figure it out for the life of him. It was like an itch. 

Then it hit him, he couldn't see Murphy. His eyes had subconsciously been looking for his twin outside and couldn't find him. He glanced at his watch 5 mins. 

"Excuse me." He said cutting her off mid story about how her best friend lied to her about her homework being stolen or something. "I have to go I will be right back." 

Connor walked into the bar again slightly faster than his normal pace. The bar was empty. Almost. 

In the far back corner hidden in darkness you could see a figure sitting in a lone stool. You'd miss him if you weren't looking for him. 

Connor walked over to his twin staring at him before talking. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Murphy spilled the beer he was holding. He jerked out of his seat and nearly fell on the floor. 

Murphy looked up at Connor with a surprised reaction plastered on his face. Also something, else wet marks from his eyes down his face. 

"Are you crying?" Connor asked brows cocking. 

"What? Me? Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?" Murphy stuttered each word out.

"Yes you. Come one it's 4 minutes," Connor glanced at his watch. "Let's go watch them."

"Don't you want to go find that girl?" Murphy's voice was pure venom for some reason. 

Connor thought Murphy may have been sweet on her and that's why he was getting so worked up. 

"Listen we should go out now." 

"No I'm good." Murphy suddenly became very amazed at his beer's label. "You go out." 

"Come on Murphy!" 

Murphy looked up at him his eyes watery. 

"I said no." 

Connor shook his head. Sometimes he had to agree with the other boys in town, Murphy was strange. 

Connor shrugged and walked away. His heart broke a little with each step. He made it all the way across the room and had his hand on the knob when he heard a sob. A Murphy sob. 

His heart shattered. He stopped and turned back and looked at Murphy. He could see his twins figure shaking. He crossed the room again and stood next to his twin silently. 

"What's wrong really?" 

Again Murphy jumped. He looked up and wiped a tear away. 

"Nothing really."

Connor sighed and sat down next to his brother and picked up a beer at random from the table and started drinking. 

"Don't you want to see the fireworks? You love them." 

"I'm good." Murphy said not looking at Connor. 

Connor just sighed again and looked at his watch. 30 seconds. 20. Connor started counting along with everyone else outside. Murphy remained silent. 

"5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" 

Connor through his hands in the air screaming. 

"Happy New Years Murphy." Connor yelled over the noise outside. 

"You too, Conn." 

"So gonna tell me why you were crying?"

"Nope it was last years news." 

Connor laughed and started to want to get back to the pretty girl. 

"Can I ask you something Connor?" 

Connor took a sip of his beer. "Sure." 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Connor glanced at his brother sideways. 

"Brother, let me tell you, you are drunk! Lay off them beers." he started laughing. "I'm heading out." He said crossing the room. He leaving and called back in "Lay off the beer! I'm serious" 

Murphy just nodded. The door clicked shut and he was alone again. 

"I've only had half of this one." Murphy whispered to no one and wiped a stray tear from his eye again.

*

"I fuckin," Murphy throw up over the side of the deck again "hate you." 

Connor rubbed his twins back. Connor whispered soothing words to his twin trying to calm him in anyway. It was slowly killing him to watch his own twin wear away on this god forsaken ship. 

"Its your fault. You picked sea." Murphy threw up again. It wasn't even food anymore it was just stomach bile. 

Connor felt like breaking down. He didn't know Murphy was sea sick. Murphy didn't even know that he was sea sick until about a day into the trip.

"Murphy...please don't say that. Please." Connor whispered. 

"No I will. I hate you and I hate this ship and I feel like I'm going to die. Which I might because I'm throwing up my guts and it's all your fault!" Murphy turned and screamed all of this at Connor watching as his twins eyes filled with guilt and tears. Murphy truly felt bad but the feeling of rage and the urge to puke again over powered it. 

So he did the only thing he could he just keep throwing up in silence as Connor begged for his forgives while holding him in arms. 

After about 3 hours it was 1 in the morning and Murphy had nothing left to throw up. Connor dragged him back to the room the had scrapped the money up for. Connor sat Murphy down on the swaying cot as he got him mouthwash. 

Murphy grimaced at the thought of something entering his mouth that me may swallow but swooshed it around for a while anyway. 

Murphy spit it out into a bucket that had been skidding around the floor for a while and wiped his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, Connor." Murphy whispered not looking at his twin. 

"Me too. It's my fault." Connor whispered sadly. He had kneeled between his twins legs and had his hands on his knees and his head resting on his hands. 

"Don't say that. We are both idiots." Murphy stopped no one spoke for a long time. "Connor, kiss me just once, please." 

Connor looked at his twin slowly and shook his head. 

"No, Murph. Go to bed." Connor got up and left his twin to go smoke a cigarette. Before leaving full ear shot he heard a sad sigh from Murphy. 

My strange beautiful Murphy. 

My? 

Beautiful? 

Maybe the sea was getting to him too. 

* 

Connor didn't even see it. He didn't even see the man. He didn't hear Murphy cry out. He didn't save him.

Connor felt it. He felt the bullet rip through Murphy's chest as if it was his own. He couldn't breath. He turned to see his beloved twin laying on the ground gasping. 

They will all die. 

Connor didn't hear a thing. Bullets flew. Every last person in the room fell to the floor no matter age sex or gender. They all died. 

When the last person fell Connor dropped his guns and kneeled by his twin. Murphy's eyes locked onto his although they radiated with pain. 

"This blows." Murphy said as if this was no big deal. 

Connor felt tears stream down his face as he smiled at his love. 

"Yea, yea Murph it does." Connor sobbed clutching his twin closely. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He refused to let this happen. 

"Do you think I'm going to heaven?" Murphy asked inhaling slowly. 

"Don't ask me that. Yes. Yes Murphy. You are going straight to heaven. You'll see Da, Ma, Roc, Rom, Doc. Everyone." Connor cried harder as he realized he was losing his twin and he had no one. 

"Don't keep me waiting." Murphy smirked. 

Connor pulled out his gun and pointed it at his head. 

"CONNOR!" Murphy swatted the gun away. "You can't. Promise me." 

Connor nodded while crying. Murphy was surprising himself. He wasn't crying. The pain in his chest was the most...well the most painful thing ever. 

"Connor I want one thing now." Murphy whispered faintly. 

"Anything." Connor whispered back. 

"Kiss me. Like you would someone you loved more than anything. Like you would a lover that was the most precious thing in the world." Murphy stated just above a whisper. 

"I won't have to pretend. Fuck Murphy. I love you. Don't go. Please. Don't." 

Connor leaned in and covered his perfect twin, his better half, his soul's lips with his own and poured all his heart into that kiss tears feel harder than ever now. 

When Connor pulled away Murphy smiled. 

"I love you, Conn. Goodbye my love." Murphy's eyes slid shut and he was gone. 

* 

Connor was killed 3 weeks later. He was on his way to his first mission alone. He had nerves and wasn't paying attention and got hit by a car. 

As he was being rushed to the hospital an ambulance worker claimed he said one thing before passing away. 

"I'm coming Murph." 

 

*

Thee End

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I cried when I finished? Also I have horrid spelling and grammar!!!


End file.
